The perfect moment
by namine redfield
Summary: Gabby doesn't want to remember the day in which her best friend died like one of the most happiest day of her life. She want that Casey asks her again the question that she couldn't answer the first time. Will he ask her again to marry him? Based on the promo of the episode 2 of the third season.


**Hello**

**This is a one shot about what could happen in the next episode of "Chicago fire". I really hope that Matt asks Gabby again to marry him like it can be seen in the promo of the next episode (3x02). Besides, I want to see more tension between Casey and Lt. Welch. I have the feeling that something happened between them in the past. And, their rivalry can have really bad consequence to their teams. Some days ago, I saw a picture of the two trucks and one of them suffered an accident. I think that it was Casey's Truck. This episode could be the third one of this season. **

**Anyway, I hope that you like it and let me a review with your opinion.**

* * *

><p>The perfect moment<p>

Things have been a little rough for everyone in the firehouse 51 since Shay's death. Every day during the last six weeks, every morning that Gabriela Dawson arrives to the locker room, she sits on a bench and waits that her best friend walks through the door smiling like she used to do every morning. She couldn't believe that she isn't going to see her never again.

Worst of all, it's that she has to remember that fateful day like one of the happiest days of her life. The same day in which her friend died, Matthew Casey dared to ask her to marry him. She didn't want to remember that day like a happy day because, it wasn't. She was glad that he didn't let her answer the question since they were called. However, her answer doesn't matter since Casey guessed that her answer was going to be yes thus, he never asked her again. In addition, they didn't say a word to anyone; they didn't want to celebrate it.

In their last shift, she requested him to ask her again the question but, he didn't want. He even joked saying that she should have answered when he asked her the first time. How could he be so insensitive? Shay was her best friend; she was going to be her maid of honor in their wedding.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked behind her.

"Yeah" She finished of getting ready to work. Today, it was her last shift as a Paramedic in 51. Her next shift will be completely different. New firehouse, new Lieutenant, new partners and of course, a new job.

"Are you ready?" he asked rubbing her arms "It is your last shift at 51" he hugged her from her waist and placed his chin in her shoulder

"I know" she grabbed her bag and walked out of his embrace "I will wait you outside"

Matt saw her going out of the bedroom. He knows that there is something that is bothering her; however, she never says a word when he asks about it. During the last weeks, every time that he proposed to make something together she said that she couldn't because she had to visit her brother.

Now that she has been transferred to other house, he has the feeling that their relationship is going to change drastically. They were not going to come back home together after shift or eat together in the firehouse with the rest of their partners. He knows that Firehouse 105 in Austin was a rough house, specially their truck Lieutenant Tommy Welch.

"Come on Matt" she said from the main door "we are going to be late"

"One second" he walked to his nightstand, opened one of the drawers and took a small blue box. He placed the box in that drawer six week ago and, until today he never had the necessity of taking it with him. Maybe, it was the sign that he has been waiting during the last weeks. The sign that it's time to ask her to marry him again. However, this time he will wait until their shift is almost over; he does not want that anything and anyone interrupt them. This time he wants that everything is perfect.

/

Dawson's last shift at 51 was being a completely mess. She and her new partner, Sylvie, have been busy with call most of the time. In the case of the trucks, they were lucky since they only had a few calls but, they were extremely exhausting for them.

Sylvie was parking the ambulance inside of the apparatus floor. It was six o'clock in the morning, only two more hours until their shift was over.

"You did great in our last call" Gabby said to her before that her climbed out of the ambulance

"Thanks"

"Let's go to grab something for dinner. I hope that the guys let us something" she joked. In the first shift that they worked together, Dawson was a little annoyed with her, however, when she arrived home, she realized that her young partner doesn't have the fault that Shay doesn't be her partner anymore. It was an accident, thus, she was trying to be nice with her in that shift and knowing her better. Both women entered in the common room but, it was completely empty.

"Wow" Gabby said surprised "where is everyone?"

"Maybe they are sleeping"

"No way, they had just come back from a call. Trust me, they are not going to come back to bed when our shift is over in two hours. They want to come back home" she looked to Brett but, she was in anywhere "Hello" she said walking through the hallway of the firehouse. She was scared, maybe it was a nightmare and she will wake grabbed between in Matt's arms in a few minutes. Finally, she arrived to briefing room and opened the door "Hello?" she said again.

Suddenly the lights of the room were turned on and everyone shouted "Surprise"

"Oh my God" she said covering her mouth with her hand "I think that there is a mistake. It is not birthday"

"We know kid" Herrmann said approaching to her

"This is your farewell party" Cruz said and hugged her

"We are going to miss you" Otis said

"Come on guys. I am going to come over to see you"

Chief Boden approached to her and hugged her "This firehouse is not going to be the same without you"

"Thanks chief" she looked around waiting to see Casey but, he wasn't there "Where is Casey?" an strange feeling hit her. He isn't going to support her in her decision of becoming a firefighter. Would It be the end of their relationship? How could she be with someone who doesn't support her in her decisions? Was he just pretending to be happy when in reality he wasn't?

"nobody know" Severide said and gave her a wrapped box in gift paper "This is for you. It is a present from everyone"

"oh really. I guessed that it was a pillow" She joked

"Come on, open it" Capp said laughing

"Alright" she opened it and looked that inside there was a firefighter gear. She took it and looked the jacket. Her last name was in the lower part. It was quite similar to her EMT fire jacket; however, this time it only said "Dawson" and not "EMT-PIC Dawson". "Thanks guys. I love it"

"We hope that you have a good first shift in Austin. If not call me, I am still your union represent" Mouch said "Make us feel proud"

"Don't doubt it for a sec"

"Try to put it on"

"Sure" few seconds later she was dressed with the gear that from now on is going to be her uniform "thanks. It is-" she couldn't pronounce the next word because her phone started to buzz in the pocket of her work pants. She had received a message from Matt telling her to meet him on the roof. "Sorry guys, I have to go" she let her gear jacket in a chair and walked out of the briefing room _"is he going to break with me? Why does he want to meet me in the roof? If it is my farewell party why isn't he there with me?"_

With trembling hand she opened the door of the roof and saw that the roof was completely dark which it was normal at that time of the morning. "Matt?" unexpectedly, she saw a small box placed on a table; it was the same box that Matt gave her some weeks ago in Boden's wedding. She took it and opened it, inside there was a ring; her ring. Some tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hi" he said approaching to her "I told that I wanted to do it right" he smiled "Now it's the perfect time" he knelt in front of her and grabbed of her trembling hand the small box "Don't worry, I am not going to give the same speech that the last time. This time it is better" he joked trying to relax himself "Gabriela Dawson. You are my better half. Until some time ago, I didn't realize it that I was in love of you since the first second that you arrived to this firehouse. I can't erase that imagen of my mind. You were really young and good-looking. Well, you still is. You make my day better every time that you kiss me or caress me. You are my last thought before I fall asleep and my first thought in the morning. Without you, I am lost in this world. No matter what can happen" he said referring to her new placement at firehouse 105 "we will find a way to be together. I promise you that I am going to be in your side every day. I love you Gabby. Will you marry me?" in that moment both of them had tears falling down their cheeks.

"I told you Matt. The answer is going to be always 'Yes" He took the ring and placed it in her finger. He stood up and kissed her in her pink lips. "I love you" she said after breaking the contact. He kissed her again, both of them were moaning of pleasure. Her hands were behind his neck and his were in her waist.

"Come on Guys" Severide said smiling behind them "We have to celebrate your engagement"

"Did he know it?" Gabby asked shocked.

"Yeah, he is going to be my godfather and he helped me with this" he said smiling shyly and hugged her. "I love you. I can't wait to be married with you"

"Thanks Matt"

"Thanks for what?"

"For being there for me during the last couple of week. I know that I wasn't in my best mood. And, for asking me again to marry you"

"Thanks for saying yes" he smiled and kissed her again

"Let's go I am sure that they started the party without us"

"I think that they are not going to mind if we arrive later"

"Gabby?" he asked shocked

"It is my party. I can arrive late if I want" she started to unbutton the buttons of his grey Lieutenant polo shirt and took it out of his body. She pressed her fingers against his chest while her lips were looking his. Suddenly, the alarm sound and they stopped of touching to each other. Feeling disappointed he took his shirt of the floor.

"_Truck 81, Squad 3. You have to clean truck 81. We have a wedding to celebrate"_ Severide voice said by the loudspeaker _"Our Track Lieutenant and our PIC Gabriela Dawson are going to get marry"_

"I swear I am going to kill him when we arrive home" Gabby said laughing nervously

"it will not be possible. After shift he is going to see Det. Lindsay"

"Well. I guess that we will have to wait until we are at home to celebrate it properly"

"Definitely" he smiled and kissed her again.

Hand by hand they came back to the common room, where one by one all the firefighter gave them congratulations.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it. Thanks for taking time to read it. I am looking forward your reviews. <strong>

**Have a good day**

**Namine Redfield **


End file.
